In general, accidents occur when automobiles suddenly start irrespective of any acceleration by a driver during starting of the automobile. An accident caused by the sudden starting is estimated to be caused by an accidental manipulation by a driver, but some causes of accidents involving sudden starting have not been clearly determined. Therefore, it is important to address THIS sudden starting of automobiles regardless of the causes of the occurrences.